Mione's Memories
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her too.
1. Chapter 1

**Mione's Memories**

**Summary:** Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her to.

**Author Note: **Some of these are stories I heard growing up and some are from the wonder that is my mind. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter One: Letter**

Hello everyone,

I hope this letter find you all in good health. If not I hope everything works out for you. So to the real reason of this awesomely awesome letter is because there has been this on going poll of what my life was like when I was little. ***Sigh* **So I have decided I am going to give you bits and pieces of me before Hogwarts, during Hogwarts and after Hogwarts. I know you say you all know during and after, but my wonderful friend you are wrong. Not all my life was open to public. *W**ink*** So I am going to warn you there is some crazy stories some that by science is not possible, but does science not say Magic is not possible. ***Kisses* **Any who... I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am dreading letting you all see it. ***Laugh* *Smile***

Love,

The

Bookworm


	2. Chapter 2

**Mione's Memories**

**Summary:** Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her too.

**Author Note: **Some of these are stories I heard growing up and some are from the wonder that is my mind. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Soldier**

**Input:** How I remember this is amazing. I could not have been over a couple months old.

I was laying on a bed with blankets all around me. I was looking around for my mom when this person and looked down at me. The person was in something different then what my mom usually wears. I later found out it was a solider uniform. He had this shiny things on his chest. He turned away from me and said something to a another person in the room. My mom showed up next to the person as he looked back down at me. My mom said something back and smiled down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mione's Memories**

**Summary:** Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her too.

**Author Note: **Some of these are stories I heard growing up and some are from the wonder that is my mind. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Walking**

**Input:** My mom was sick when I cam around. Plus I have a older brother and sister.

I remember crawling around all over my house. I got into all kinds of stuff. I remember the first time I tried to walk. I remember falling and hurting myself. I never tried it again until one day my cousin Jill was over visiting. She seen me crawling around and asked my mom how old I was. My mom told her I was 3. She then came over to, picked me up, stood me against a wall, and told me to walk. I ended up walking. After that I followed her everywhere when she was at my house.

** Input: **Go ahead and laugh that I Hermione bookwork extraordinary, smartest witch of her age, and the brain of the trio could not walk until she was 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mione's Memories**

**Summary:** Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her too.

**Author Note: **Some of these are stories I heard growing up and some are from the wonder that is my mind. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Imagination**

** Input:** My siblings were all older then me. I had to do something to keep myself busy.

I remember loving to play house. I know typical girl right? Trust me not really though. I wanted to play the man. I liked being the one my friends counted on to bring home the money, and to work.

I also use to pretend that our front porch was a boat, and I would jump off it and save people who was in the water.

I also remember taking the chairs from the kitchen and dragging them into the living room, and I would set them up in two rows with an aisle in between them. I would walk down it grabbing ticket for the train ride to where ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mione's Memories**

**Summary:** Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her too.

**Author Note: **Some of these are stories I heard growing up and some are from the wonder that is my mind. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Five: Wandering**

I remember one time I was wandering around the tall grass that was by our house. I like the feeling of being cut off from the real world. I ran into this older boy one day. I said hi, and sorry since I almost stepped on him. He smile this weird smile and tried to grab my leg but I moved in enough time and started yelling for my dad. He showed up and threatened the boy before he walked me home, and said I needed to stop wandering around and being so friendly. I nodded not really listening to him. I will still wandering just be more careful and never be nice to that boy again.

**Input: **STUBBORN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mione's Memories**

**Summary:** Snips into the memories of our lovely bookworm with input from her too.

**Author Note: **Some of these are stories I heard growing up and some are from the wonder that is my mind. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Sick**

**Input: **I was 7 or 8

I remember me and my friend was playing in a pond not far from my house. We ended up getting really sick. We had Rheumatic Fever. My friend went to the hospital but I stayed at home. I was stuck in a bed for a year. He was sick for three years. He got better though. I knew four other people who caught it and I never understood why when they did not play in the pond with my friend and me.

My mom would sometimes let me sit outside, but she usually got yelled at by the doctor for that. I enjoyed those times. Laying in a bed looking at nothing put walls was horrible. That is when my bookworm-ness started. I could not do anything else.


End file.
